This application relates to a cooling passage for a component in a turbine section of gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, which are driven to rotate. In addition, static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine rotors to control the flow of the products of combustion.
The turbine rotors carry blades. The blades and the static vanes have airfoils extending from platforms. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.
Some vanes and blades have cooling passages to providing cooling to various portions of the vanes and blades.